battle of new York
by assassinSECRAT
Summary: NASA has spotted some strange thing that are heading for new York and now the army has to fined a way to stop them but how WARNING VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

**marine base 0004 **

**December 24th 2018 **

**5:30 am**

**"Bang"**

A sound of a ACR gun shot echoed through out the base a group of wolves from 2nd battalion alpha division where having a competition on was the best shot and it was stg Kate 'haven's' turn

"Go on and try if you think you can do better than me"tank aka Garth said in a mocking voice"with pleasure"

It was a normal day where some wolves we're training some playing basketball with wolves watching and there was black hawks protecting the base but there is one group that was new and that was under training by commander Winston "alright boys 10 laps around the court double time"Winston ordered and all that did was grumble the new rookies were Humphrey,jack,max and jenna once Winston was done with them he went to the control station to contact UAV -23.

**4,000 miles away from land **

**UAV-23**

"Skyline are you there repeat skyline are you there"

"this is Skyline over"the wolf in the UAV said

"Report"

" you no those black bots on the radar will they are only 10,000 miles from earth and it seems that they are made out of a super rear metal called ficelstell and it also OOO...SHIT THERE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR NEW YO..."the pilot was cut of because of signal

"Get all units to the mission room and get me the...Russian's.

"just because you are better than me a shooting dose not mean you are better than me over all you know"tank said piss-off Kate was about to reply but the bell when for an important meeting. They all ran to the meeting room but on the way they saw the rookies so they no it was important

When they got there that was hundreds of wolves standing in front of one big screen but then the news came no

"Help and this fox news and i am her to tell you that NASA said that there is a unknown objected heading straight for new York and that are warning for everyone to evacuate from new York now"but as she finished a huge ship like thing came plummeting down from the sky and into sea but then strange black like figures came out the water and opened fire killing and destroying the camera man

"As you see we are under code black"at this point everyone started to speak"SHUT UP we have sent out a message to Russia and England to send there elite alpha's to help us and they will be hear in 1 hour so gear up because we are at WAR"

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER I WILL POST MORE SOOOOON! I MEAN IT


	2. Chapter 2

Every one ran to the armory too get ready to go to war there was two omegas handing and loading out guns to each division once they all finished gearing up they went out side to wait for the elite alpha's to arrive.

Kates battalion was trying to figure out what a elite alpha was"I think they are some top secret project that they have been working on"Hunter aka cando said leaning in and almost saying it in a whisper

"Don't be silly there probably just some more trained bunch of idiots that are sup posted to win us this war"tank said in a girly voice but then something tapped his back he turned around to see Humphrey standing there.

"What do you want twat"tank said in his just stood there"Winston tolled me that I'm in you squad and that when the British alpha elite gets her that we get him"and if on que every one in the court hurded a loud roar and two Chinooks came over a hill and went into the middle of the base and the first one that landed was English." This one's with us yesssssss"hunter said in a happy tone of voice just then and wolf in black and red armor with spikes down his arms and on his nukkles he was also twice the size the size of the normal alpha also he had a helmet that was the shape of a Wolf head also on the helmet was a drawing of a growling wolf with fire in its eyes and blood dripping out of his month walked out and walked over to winston

The Russian one looked exactly the same but he had a hammer and stikkel on the back he followed the English one to winston Winston told them the plan then the two elites did something that shocked everyone they walked over two a black hawk and grabbed the two minguns and walked over to the squads Winston put them in.

"I guess I'm with you then, come one there is a police station that has loads of civilian's that we need to get out there before the fly boys level that place out with napalm so we should good now, and why is he looking at me like that"the elite said looking at Hunter.


End file.
